The Next Chapter
by TinyDancer-InTheRain
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: Don't read if you havent read MR Book #7 ANGEL. This is the continuation of ANGEL, or the 8th book. This story is Co-written with the amazing and talented AnikaandAj.   *Full summary inside* Fang's group has to join forces once again.
1. Summary and Prologue

**The Final Chapter**

Will this finally be the end? The end of forever?

…Or not?

* * *

**(A/N**_: This is my continuation of ANGEL(book 7 in the Maximum Ride series), or what I think happens after that book, what comes next. Like my version of book 8. __**It starts where Angel left off.)**_

**Full Summary:**_ Angel is alive, and only Max knows. One has to die in order to save the others, and this time, it just might be the Flock's ultimate leader Maximum Ride. Fang's gang, and the flock join forces again in order to save Angel and Max. But will they save them in time? Will Fang and Max ever be together again? And what about Dylan? Ari? Jeb? The Voice. And the ultimate question…_

_What about saving the world?_

* * *

_PART ONE_:

_ Fly Fast_,

_ Hold Strong_,

_ Fight Hard_,

…Or Free Fall_._

* * *

_Enjoy. First chapter will be posted soon. Please leave a review for me. What do you think will happen?_

_-__**Tiny Dancer**_


	2. Life Without You

_Okay, here's the first chapter. I hope you Enjoy. Please leave me a review._

* * *

**1. Life Without You**

You expect to open the book and we're right smack in the middle of a fight, or some big life threatening disaster, right? Just like usual. Well sorry to disappoint. But I'd be glad to take that a million times, then never wake up with this terrifying dream, that unluckily, to my dismay, is not a dream, but actually real. No matter how many times I wish over and over again, hoping for it not to come true. Unfortunately, my life, doesn't work that way.

Angel…, My baby. Gone. Forever. Fang was gone again too. I had that feeling in my stomach, the one that made me want to throw up, the one that wondered who was next? Who's the next person that will leave me? One by one will they all disappear? Leaving me with nothing? My whole reason for living is them. Without them…its then end of the world. The end of my world. My life. Everything, and everyone I ever cared about.

I should've let Angel be the flock leader when I had the chance. The flock leader is supposed to keep everyone together. (Minus 1 for Max.) The flock leader is supposed to make decisions that are best for the flock and note herself. (Minus 2 for Max.) The flock leader is supposed to protect the flock and keep everyone safe. (Minus infinity for Max.)

I'd fail at everything. I'd failed to keep my flock together because Fang was gone. I'd failed to make decisions that were best for the flock, not just myself, air go, why Fang left. I failed to keep my flock safe, because Angel…I couldn't even think the words because they hurt so badly.

Maybe if I'd let Anger be leader, she could've done all that stuff right. All the stuff I didn't. And maybe…, maybe she'd still be…alive. And maybe not. Either way, it was still my fault.

I watched Fang, and his gang of super kids retreating figures as the walked away. After they were out of sight, I turned to the flock, barely able to see some of their faces because they were covered in dirt. I didn't dare look at Gazzy's face, that was just something I couldn't handle.

"It's getting dark," I said, barely over a whisper. "We should go get cleaned up, get some food, and some sleep. It's been a long day. We'll pack up, and leave tomorrow morning." There was no emotion in my voice, it just sounded quiet, flat, and,…dead.

Dylan silently nodded, as well as Iggy. Nudge was still crying. "Okay…" She whispered so softly I could barely hear it, even with my DNA enhanced hearing, that was 100 times better than a human's. Gazzy didn't say anything and I closed my eyes, barely opening one of them, squinting, as I turned my head to Gazzy. I was right, I shouldn't have looked at him because the way he look…it just made me want to curl up in a ball, in the corner, hugging Total, as I sobbed. Gazzy was the worst because he'd just lost his sister, his_ real_ sister, by blood. He was covered in dirt, and stuff from being so close to the bomb, it was all over his face, his arms, and just all in his blonde hair, if I hadn't already known he had blonde hair, there would be no way I could tell now. The only part of his skin I could see were streaks on his face, where his tears had wiped away the dirt in their path.

Gazzy had his arms crossed, and he was looking at the ground. "No." He practically choked out in a whisper. I sighed. "Gazzy, look, I'm sorry about they way your life has been, the way you were created, what they did to you, it wasn't fair at all, and never should've happened. I'm sorry about the bad people, I'm sorry about the bomb, I'm sorry about Angel, and I'm so very sorry that I couldn't save her. But there's nothing I can do about it now, no matter how much I wish there was, and there's nothing you can do about it either. There's nothing anyone can do about it, and I'm sorry. We have to go, Gazzy."

More tears streamed down his face, but that's all, he didn't move an inch. The flock watched intently. "No," Gazzy said again, determined. "I have to stay here, I have to find Angel. She's my _sister_!" There was no way I could change his mind, but I didn't blame him, if I were him, I'd feel the same way, and even just being me, I still feel the same way.

I turned and looked at Dylan. "Can you take the flock back to the room. I'm going to stay here with Gazzy for a little while. Dylan nodded and whispered, "Sure." Before taking Nudge's hand, and tapping Iggy twice on the hand so he'd know they were leaving.

I turned back to Gazzy and bent down to his lever. "Come here." I told him, my own tears starting to well up again in my puffy, red, stinging eyes. I was surprised I even had any tears left to cry. And big lump in my throat made it almost impossible to talk.

I pulled him in my arms before sitting down on the ground, and pulling him into my lap. "How about, just you and I stay here then. We'll stay till its so dark we can barely see okay? You and I, we'll keep looking for Angel alright. But Gazzy, I cant promise you we'll find her and even if we do, you know she probably wont be…alive." I barely whispered the last word, my voice breaking when I said it.

He nodded and sniffled. "I know," He whispered. "But I just want to find her." I nodded, and put my cheek against his hair, kissing his head. "Okay." I said softly. "And how about this. You and I, Gazzy, we'll work till dark, then I'll take you back to Dylan and the flock. I'll come back out, and I'll search all night for her, okay?" I asked as we stood up. He sniffled, nodded, and wrapped his hands around my neck, giving me a quick hug. "Thanks Max." He whispered, as I pulled away. I just gave him a small, forced, sad smile.

Suddenly this tiny gray dog was running at us. "Not without me, you don't!" He yelled as he came up to up. I shook my head, rolling my eyes. Total. He looked funny all covered in gray now. And he was sad, didn't talk nearly as much, though I cant say that I miss that.

I nodded and took Gazzy's hand, and we got to work, Total trotted along with us, right behind me. We followed the Gasman, he was leading us to the pile of destruction, where there was also a giant hole in the ground. That's where they were before they got away, where the bomb exploded. And even if Angel had gotten away with Fang and Gazzy, she would've been somewhere near all this, close by.

We'd work close by, that I could still touch Gazzy with only a couple of steps but far enough apart that we could search in different places. Gazzy and I would pick up the big rock, bricks, boulders, pieces of the building, while Total would sniff with that good nose of his, and dig through piles of dirt.

* * *

**(Fang)**

I'd stopped, and stood there watching them. I don't know why, it just seemed like I couldn't walk away from them, not again. The others left and went inside, while we watched Max, Gazzy, and Total dig till dark.

"What're we still doin' here man? We've been here forever, lets just go." Ratchet complained. I turned my head to glare at him. "Then go!" I snapped. "But I'm staying. They need me, she needs me, Gazzy needs me. I have to do this for Angel. Either leave, or stop complaining, and come with me."

Maya, and Kate decided to come with me. Besides, they were my strongest in my group, so they'd help a lot more than the other would. The others left, said they'd meet up with us later. Maya, Kate, and I went to help Max, and Gazzy keep searching for Angel again.

* * *

**(Max)**

By the time the sun was all the way down, Total was so covered, I couldn't even tell whether or not if he was part of the piles of dirt, I couldn't even tell he was a dog unless he moved or talked. Gazzy was practically falling asleep on his feet, but the poor guy just wouldn't give up that easily, he didn't want to give up on his sister.

"I'll take him up to the room, to the others, for you." I said from behind me. I quirked an eyebrow and realized only two people could sound like me, Gazzy, because he could mimic voices but he was practically falling over, as I watched him, and he had barely said more than five words to me this whole time. The only other person could be…

I whipped around, and saw myself standing in front of me. It was Max 2 or, Maya as they call her. I nodded and whispered, "Thanks." She picked up Gazzy in her arms, and he went limp, closing his eyes, as she carried him off, total, the ball or dirt and dust, slowly trotted after them, probably wishing she was carrying him too because he looked exactly like Gazzy, exhausted.

Two other figures, or shadows I should say, stood there in the dark. I knew who they were. Fang, and Kate. I turned my back to them and kept working. "I thought you left." I said quietly, and sourly. Fang was really testing my control. He'd left not once, but three times, and each time, seeing him again, only made it harder and harder for me to let go of him again the next time. I didn't doubt he was going to leave again, and it was only going to hurt so much worse.

"No, we came back. We figured we could help." I said, and Kate and I started picking up debris, searching for Angel again. "I don't need your help." I snapped, still not looking at either of them. I didn't mind Maya coming back to help me, I was actually starting to like her a little, maybe because she saved my life and maybe not. I wouldn't mind any of the others in Fang's group, but not Fang. I just couldn't handle that, not again, not after losing him three times, and losing Angel. I'm barely able to hold it together as it is.

"You do. And I'm doing it for Angel, not you." He told me. By that time Maya had come back out, and started helping us. But so far, no luck. "I cant do this." I muttered and started walking away. "Why because of me?" Fang shouted.

I turned around to face him and shook my head. "Why do you think, Fang?" I said, tired of this, tired of us, tired of everything. "You cant keep doing this to me," I whispered. "I'm not as strong as you think I am." I told him before walking into the building. Everyone followed me in, but Maya and Kate went upstairs to the room to hand out with Dylan and Iggy, they said. But I'm pretty sure they didn't want to be in the middle of this.

"Why don't you just say what you want to say, Max?" Fang demanded.

I shook my head. "What would it do? You made the choice, Fang. You left…again. But for some reason you keep coming back, which only makes it so much harder when I have to lose you all over again, the next time. You _chose_ to leave, _you_ chose to come back, then leave again, _you chose _to stop loving me, _you_ chose to give up on us, _you chose_…to give up on me." I whispered the last part.

* * *

**Well…how was it? Fang and Max are going to fight it out in the next chapter! Wahoo. And Max will get a message from Angel. Keep reading. And please review, let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**-TinyDancer**


	3. Note

**IMPORTANT!**_I have a question. Everyone says something happened to Jeb, Dr. Martinez(Max's mom), and Ella. I know the helicopter accident, and Dr. Hans is missing, but what are you guys talking about. I though Jeb, Max's mom, and Ella were just somewhere else? Answers to this question would be very much appreciated._

_Also, I will write from other characters POV's but Fang is my main point of view since JP writes from Max's point of view. Though I will write from Maxes a lot to, so just hang in there. Patience people, patience(Even though I have none whatsoever myself)_

Enjoy.

**-TD****Chapter 2. Note**

* * *

**(Max)**

Fang punched the wall, making me jump, and I'm pretty sure there was a dent in it afterwards. "I cant believe you think that! You're the leader and you weren't making good decisions for the pack because of me so I left! I'm sorry, okay? How many times do I have to say that? And I keep coming back because of the flock, because of Angel…because of you, Max. I cant stand it, I'm going nuts. I hate that I hurt you, and I hate that its my fault that your hurting every time you see me. I hate what happened to Angel and everything. But I did NOT give up on you. And I sure as hell never stopped loving you, I never will," He started walking towards the door. "But I'll leave this time, for good."

"No!" I cried out, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Please, please, don't go. You cant. Not again." Fang turned around and walked toward me. "Please don't leave me again…" I whispered. But he kept walking, and never looked back.

* * *

**(A/N: **_This is from the end of book #7, **ANGEL**. These are Angels last thoughts in the Epilogue, but in the book it was from her POV. And it didnt say if Max heard her. So this is from Max's POV and she did hear her-obviously_**)**

**1:27 am**

_It's my fault. It's all my fault. _The familiar voice made me wake up. I realized it was in my head, that it was…Angel. She didn't think I could hear her. Was she alive? Hmm. I've never heard her send a message that far. _I'm sorry Max, I'm so sorry._ It sounded like she was crying, though I'm not exactly sure how you could tell someone was crying just by their thoughts. I glanced around the room fast(just a reflex), and quickly screamed in my head at Angel, begging her to tell me where she was. I hoped to god this wasn't a dream.

* * *

**(Fang)**

"Fang, Fang, hurry, wake up, hurry! Fang, its Max! Wake up!" I heard Nudge's distant but loud voice inter my conscience. We were still in the same hotel, so I wasn't surprised Nudge found me. I opened my eyes, and an accidental yelp escaped my mouth. Nudge had scared me(for once in her life). She was on top of me, and he face was right in mine as soon as I opened my eyes. I quickly jumped up, ready to fight whatever was here, because of the worried, scared, and concerned look on her face. But no one was her.

"Nudge? What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" I asked quickly, starting to panic.

Nudge's eyes started to well up with frightened tears, which confirmed his fear, that everyone was _not_ okay. "Nudge? Nudge?" Fang kept asking but she wouldn't answer. Damn it! This is the time when Fang really need Angel, and her scary mind reading skill. Fang ran out the room, threw on his black jeans, belt, black shirt, and black leather jacket. He was heading towards the door, to go the flocks room, to see what was wrong, when Nudge's voice finally choked out some words. "Fang, wait!" She called after him.

Fang started shaking as he walked up to her. "Nudge! What. Is. Wrong!" he yelled, frustrated. Nudge looked down, and held out her hand to me. There was a folded piece of paper in it, with only one word, scribbled in Max's familiar messy handwriting. They way she writes when she's in a hurry. The word was; **FANG**. It was written in big, black letters. Fang quickly snatched the paper out of Nudges hand and opened it.

_Dear Fang,_

_I had that feeling, the feeling that meant Angel had to be alive, because I didn't feel empty, I didn't feel like she was gone. And I was right. Angel is alive. I thought about what you said, and now, I'm going to make the right decision for Angel, and for the flock. I have to save her. I cant live without both of you, I'm not strong enough. If I don't come back, then you know something happened to Angel. Stay with the flock, keep them safe, and don't come after me. Do me a favor though, tell them I love them. Oh, yeah, I took Iggy, and the Gasman with me._

_I'll love you forever,_

_Maximum Ride._

Fang punched the wall in frustration. Fang grabbed Nudge's hand tightly, and woke up Dylan and Maya. Jeb may have gotten us out of those cages once or twice, but he was also the one who put us in there in the first place. It'd always been Max who'd loved us, who kept us out of those cages, who saved me, who saved Angel. Who fed us. But most of all, who kept us alive. And now it was our turn to do the same for her, our turn, for once, to save her.

* * *

**(Angel)**

Angel never sent a message out that far before, she didn't think it'd work. But Max had heard her. Angel felt a wave of relief, but regret as well. Angel deserved to die, it was all her fault, and Max didn't deserve to die with her, as she was trying to save Angel. It wasn't fair. Although, since when has anything in their life ever been fair?

* * *

**(Maya)**

Fang, Nudge, and Dylan were going to Virginia. Fang said, the little one, Angel, had sent him a thought or something, and he knew where they were. Ratchet was going to hot wire the first fast car he could find, and they were going to go down to Virginia, and keep watch in case the needed back up. I took the talking dog(I know, it's a long story. He can fly too), Total with me. We were picking up an old friend, who I thought I'd lost, on the way, before we head down to Virginia too. I had a feeling my friend could help a lot, and everyone would be happy to see him, not to mention surprised. I mean, he's come back from the dead more than once, but this time, they literally _buried_ him. So I had a feeling this was going to get interesting."

* * *

**I know its short, but as soon as I get done with school, I'll get on, and post another chapter. Probably around four or five today, so keep checking in. I hope you like this chapter. Review, and let me know what you predict is going to happen. And I think its pretty obvious, but can you guess who Maya's old friend is? (I have to bring him back, it just broke my heart.)**

**Review, please, and let me know everything your thinking. Good or bad. What's going to happen? I'll try to reply like usual.**

**-TinyDancer**


	4. For you

**Chapter 4. For you**

_Maximum, you have to do what's best for them. _That pestering but sometimes useful voice, that I haven't heard from in quite awhile entered my head, again.

'_Ssup Voice? Long time, no annoy._ I thought back with false excitement.

_This is serious Maximum Ride. Your flock will not survive. We all know you haven't been making the best decisions, for the flock, in a very long time, because of Fang. But now he's gone and the flock is in danger. One will die and you mustn't let it be Angel. You're the leader, you have to protect them, and keep them safe, no matter what the cost. And I'm sorry, but this time, it's your life. You have to sacrifice yourself, for the flock, or you __**will**__ lose one of them. I cant make you do what's right, but if you love them, you will make the right choice. The decision best for the ones you love, the flock. _

I myself was the one who actually had to catch my breath after all that, and I wasn't even talking. It was so much to consume, though. I think that's the most the Voice has ever said, and it was, it was a lot, I could barely even comprehend it, but not because I didn't understand. For once, I didn't need further explanation from the Voice. The flock is my whole reason for living, because I love them, and I have to protect them. And by doing this, I wont lose anything, and I will be protecting them for the same reason. Live for them die for them.

I always said I'd give my live for any or every one of them…

I sighed in frustration at my thoughts, my mind going in all different directions as I flew towards Virginia. Iggy, Gazzy, and I were all silent, none of us talking to each other, just flying, and leaving each other alone with their own thoughts. Unluckily, I have a Voice in my head, from who knows where, that has a mind of its own, and tends to talk to me like it's a real person.

I just hoped we got there in time. The three of us hadn't stopped since we left Arizona. I didn't want to stop because, well, the best explanation is because I'm just…_me. _Which I'm sure, for all of you, explains so much. Gazzy didn't want to stop because Angel is his sister, and he, even though he's only eight, he's her older brother, and still felt the need to protect her. He wanted to get there as fast as possible. And Iggy, well…he just does what I tell him to do, because he knows I'll kick his butt if he doesn't. We did finally end up having to twice unfortunately. Once in Colorado, and once in Tennessee, because, even with the wings, we are still mostly human…I did say _mostly._

I smiled as we left the restraint, and jumped off a cliff, snapping our wings out before we plummeted to our death. I felt the wind blow my hair as I soared higher, flappers my wings harder, pushing myself faster. I was proud of myself, I hadn't thought of Fang this whole time-…oh crap, I just thought about him. Way to go Max! Not.

I tried to take my mind off thinking of Fang(for once, I actually wished the voice would come back, but of course, it didn't. It never does.)by playing ispy with Gazzy. That game ended quickly though because Iggy got frustrated since he could play. So I just decided to clue them in on my plans(never saying what my real one…or most important on was) until we finally got there. We landed silently in the forest outside of Anne Walkers house.

I always knew she was on _their_ side. She had that way of being so nice, it was _so_ annoying. We stared at Anne Walker's land. I shook my head, not surprised at all. A building with the lets IHL were written on it. I was write all along. I sent Gazzy and Iggy to check out Anne's house, while I was going to the Institute of Higher Living building to find Angel. If Iggy and Gazzy couldn't find anything there, they knew the plan.

Something was defiantly wrong. It was _way_ to easy to get in. No snakes or anything this time, all I had to do way sneak in the air vents. I was really regretting the wings more now, than ever,…have you ever tried to squeeze throw air vents with giant wings on your back? Yeah, didn't think so. Let me know if you do, we need some more kids like us. Not.

**(Iggy)**

Iggy and the Gasman snuck in through the window of the upstairs attack at the top of Anne Walkers house. They were bummed she'd turned evil, they actually had a good time there, but Iggy preferred Dr. Martinez's house, it was comfortable, the closest they've ever had to a home. Not to mention Ella's very pretty. Or so the Gasman told him. But Iggy pretty much figured that out for himself. And she had the most beautiful voice, is was a mix of Angel, Nudge's and beautiful chiming bells, and a real angel's', not that he's actually heard a real angel speak before, or wanted to anytime soon.

"Oh my god, what is that smell-GAZZY!" Iggy yelled, immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, knowing he'd probably blown it. But when they kept checking around no one was there. On to plan B.

Gazzy and Iggy walked out the front door, no need to squeeze through a tiny window if no one was here, he wished they'd knew that before so that they wouldn't have had to squeeze through the tiny window in the first place. Iggy felt Gazzy stop abruptly, in shock, or either he was frightened. Iggy could tell that Maya and Dylan were here, and someone else, but he didn't know who. Whoever it was though, is what caused Gazzy's strange reaction…like he'd seen a ghost. Or so that's what it felt like.

**(Max)**

Relief flooded through me for a moment as I saw my baby, alive, but was quickly washed away and replace with anger. As I looked down threw the vent, staring at them, I started shaking because I was so angry. Not only was Angel there, in a cage(that wasn't much of a surprise though, the bad ones always seemed to have extra crates handy), but my mom, though she was still acting pretty strange, not herself, like she was still in that trance so technically its not her fault. I wasn't surprised at all by who I saw, it just only made me even more angry. My mom was down there(but like I said, it wasn't her fault), _Jeb_, though I always knew he was evil, Anne Walker, which I expected, but what really took my breath away, was there peering over Angel, Brigid Dwyer. I always had that icky feeling about her, and after out trip in Antarctica, as we were leaving, the voice said, something like be careful around her, she might not be who you think she is, or something.

I slammed my first down on the cover and jumped down into the middle of the room. I took a quick glance at Angel, making sure she was alright. She nodded at me, and I kicked Brigid's feet out from under her, quickly letting Angel out of her cage. Brigid was quickly trying to scramble to her feet by I kicked her hard in her face, and she fell back down unconscious. I looked at Angel, exchanging looks with her, and we both nodded in agreement. We were speaking in our heads, she'd send me thoughts, and though I cant send them to her telepathically or anything, I would just think them and since she'd be listening, she'd hear them. Angel was taking care of Anne Walker while I threw Jeb up against a wall, holding him by his neck. "I knew it!" I screamed, and started yelling a bunch of swear words at him, which I made sure to tell Angel never, ever to repeat. I punched him and hit him, kicked him, till he was laying on the ground unconscious with both Anne Walker, and Brigid Dwyer. He kept claiming he was coming here to save Angel, but either way, he still deserved to have his ass kicked. I always hated him, well, not always, but for a while.

I was about to grab my mom, and Angel, go find Iggy and Gazzy wherever they were, and leave, when my shouted, "SECURITY!" And suddenly a bunch of those DNA modified, robot, kids of the future, kids came scrambling in, and I'm talking about at least a hundred. Angel and I…we didn't have a sliver of a chance. I'd knocked out forty, Angel probably around twenty, when one pulled out a gun, and before I had time to knock it away from him, or duck, he shot me in the arm. But I just winced, trying hard not to look at my arm, or the puddle of blood, as I continued to fight off the future robot kids.

Unfortunately, there were more. It was like they were coming out of no where. And we'd need a miracle if we wanted to survive. Time for plan E. One of us had to die, to save them and it was me. Angel had told me(in her mind), how she knew what I was keeping from everyone, the whole "I have to die to protect the flock" thing. But its not like she could stop me. I told Angel the plan, even though she hated it. But she was still only six years old, she was scared, and she was desperate. I snatched one of the kids guns, remembered of each face in the flock, pictures filling my head and thought, _This is for you._

**Okay, so how was it? Good/bad? Let me know by leaving a review. What do you think will happen?**

**-E.**


	5. Love and Pain, Hell and Heaven

**Chapter 4. Love and Pain, Hell and Heaven**

I nodded at Angel, and she got ready. "Time out!" I yelled. And opened my wings, jumped and flew around the room wrecking havoc. You know, it seems like we're the only ones programmed with intelligence, because they were all going crazy at my causing chaos, trying to get me, and grab me, that they hadn't noticed Angel disappeared, nowhere in sight. I knew where she was, though. One shot my shoulder and I went spiraling down in pain. I circled, and zigged, before I zagged, finally crashing down on the crate, knocking it off the table, and landing hard on the cold, and hard speckled tiled, floor. Despite hitting my head so hard I should be dead or at least unconscious now, the pain in my shoulder and wing where I'd been shot-the scars were still there from before, along, long time ago, when I first met my mom and Ella-and the disturbing pool of blood-_my_ blood-that I was now laying in, I smiled. I smiled brightly, a full, ear to ear smile. Because despite my pain, and that I'll probably die soon, I was happy Angel escaped. I'd seen her fly out the window with anyone noticing. She was supposed to go get Gazzy and Iggy, and go somewhere safe, far away, till they could get home.

One of the creepy KTF mutant freak desmoids walked over to me, with a devilish smile on his face, gun in hand. He'd been the one who shot me. I barely had time to comprehend what he was doing before he raised his foot, and slammed it back down onto my wrist. Considering the amount of strength they give the knew experiments these days, plus the pain, he'd probably just completely shattered every bone in my arm. They were all gathering around me now, and I new this was _it_. Before I even had time to register the one behind me that I couldn't even really see, I felt a blow to my head, and I couldn't see anymore. I felt another blow to my hurt shoulder, several to my stomach and chest, my right leg and ankle, before I became unconscious. Thankful for the pain that suddenly disappeared. The weird thing, though, was it felt like all those blows were from something heavy, like they hovered close to the ceiling before they dropped 21 pounder bowling balls on me, or giant boulders.

As the pain drifted in and out, so did my consciousness. Finally I realized I was still conscious, and the pain was growing worse, which meant I was staying awake for a longer amount of time, I still couldn't see anything. Everywhere I looked, it was dark, though that may have to do with the face that my eyelids were closed. I couldn't flinch, lift a figure, or open my eyelids that felt so heavy now. I was concentrating hard on any noise around me, trying to keep my mind of my pain, and praying death came soon, but of course not, my life just wasn't that easy, dying was escaping pain, and there was no way they'd let me escape with out torturing me, and making me suffer till I actually am dead.

Suddenly I heard this huge crash coming from everywhere, and felt like someone was pricking me all over my body with huge, thick, jagged needle things. I was wet too, like a gooey wet. But I figured it was probably that pool of blood. The crashing, and sound of glass breaking stopped and suddenly everyone-thing was screaming. I faintly picked out some familiar voice. I recognized Dylan, Maya, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and after concentrating-which may I add hurt my head like someone slammed me in the head with a burning hot metal pan-, I realized the voice I couldn't figure out. It was Angel's. What was she doing back here?

"MAX!" I suddenly heard someone scream. It was a new voice. One I knew but hadn't heard recently. "Stay the hell away from her!" The voice screamed with acid running fluidly in his voice. It was a dark voice, but soothing to my ears. One I missed. It was…Fang!

Suddenly I felt that same pain in my shin as I had in my shoulder before. Why? What was it? Why did it burn like that? It was different from the other pains. But before I could even try to figure it out, I heard a huge crash and something land heavily on the floor. There was the sound of squeals, screams,…wiring being torn apart? Metal slamming into the ground, and those oh so familiar voices of my flock. Then I remembered the crash from beside me, right as someone yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" With a deep, rough, scratchy dark, acidly, yet sweet, ringing of bells, and almost childlike voice. It was familiar, and had haunted me most of my life, then had become familiar, and friendly, before it disappeared. I hadn't heard it in so long. And there was no way it could be Ella. It was…ARI!

Maybe it was the new adrenaline that surged through my veins, or just plain hope, that made me force my eyelids open. Blurrily, I saw chaos, though that wasn't unusual. There were wires, metal pieces of body, flesh, blood, and a bunch of kick ass bird kids flying around me everywhere. I noticed something beside me, tearing apart a G77 kid, with brown fur, he was different, more toned, with muscle, and less freak-like, but yet still the only hair, wolf-like, creature I'd every seen with those very familiar awkward, manmade, looking wings on its back. It was my one and only brother.

And he was back from the dead once more, saving me. He glanced at me, and saw that my eyes were open, he smiled brightly. "This is for you, Max." He whispered, before snapping the kids head off his shoulders. The same kid I recognized from before, with the gun.

I felt someone on the other side of me, but it hurt so much, I could barely keep my eyes open, much less turn my head. I felt their hand weave in my soaked-with-blood dirty, blond hair, gently supporting my head as they slowly turned it towards them, I winced a little at the pain. The suddenly, I saw Fang, he was knelt beside me, it was his hand behind me head. His head shook slowly. "I'm so sorry, Max…" He whispered before suddenly pressing his lips to mind, taking my breath away(not that I had much of that left anyways). But what had made me go completely still, and freeze, the most shocking thing, was what I saw before he kissed me. I saw something sparkling as it most down his cheeks. Fang was…_crying! _I closed my eyes, melting away into Fang's deep, loving kiss, that made me feel safer than I'd ever been. As I melted into our kiss, the pain faded away, and I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

_That's when I knew I was dead, because I was in heaven._

* * *

**I know this was short and from Max's POV, but thats how i wanted it to be. Next chapter it will go back to normal. Please, please, leave a review for me, thats how you pay me for writting this for you. Thanks for reading. -TD**


	6. Pain

**Chapter 5. Pain**

It'd all been a dream. We'd never saved Angel, Fang never stayed, and never kissed me after I'd gotten hurt. Which only made it hurt so much worse. I'd lost the two people I loved most in this world, and I was never getting them back.

For The First Time by The Script played in my ears as I turned on the computer. I knew this wouldn't help me at all, if anything, it'd made the pain hurt more, but I couldn't help it. I had to check Fang's blog, I had to know he was still here, still alive. I don't know…but also, I'd gotten on there earlier today, I'd left a comment, and I wanted to see if he replied.

**You're reading Fang's blog. Welcome!**

**You are visitor number: 4, 998, 227, 21.**

_The gang and I just left Paris. We teamed up with the flock, and apparently some nut jobs had put a bomb under the city, and so Gazzy and Angel got locked down there. Angel didn't make it out. We looked for hours but if there's and justice in this world, I just hope she got out. It was hard leaving the flock again but I had to do what I had to do. Now were on a mission to shut down all the "Schools", Itex, and the Institute. If you know of any, go there, like last time, and raise heck. But first, we have to figure out this who "First Light" and the Doomsday group who's motto is "Save the planet; Kill the humans. If you have any useful let me know. Thanks a lot._

_Fly on,_

_-Fang._

_SassySpray from San Francisco writes:_

SAVE THE PLANET; KILL THE HUMANS!

_No comment_

_-Fang_

_LilyLove from Auburn writes:_

_Sorry to here that. I hope Angel is alive too. A bunch of my friends and I were at the Itex place in Germany But I'll see what else I can do. I'm sorry, I don't know much about the first light of the doomsday group but I wish you the best._

_Thanks for trying to help. Good luck to you too._

_-Fang_

_**(**_**A/N**_**: this was Max's comment) **_

_AngelInHeaven from somewhere in the sky writes:_

_How could you leave the flock twice? Especially after Angel died? I thought you and Max were best friends? I thought you had her back? I thought the flock was your family, and I thought you loved them? That's cold man, really, really cold._

_Interesting username. Max is my best friend, they flock is my family and I do love them. I did what I had to do. If I stayed it wouldn't have done any good. And it wouldn't have brought Angel back. That's all I have to say._

_-Fang_

I noticed the last comment looked familiar. I rolled my eyes, knowing it had been from Nudge and decided to see what she'd written Fang.

_FudgeNudge from wherever Max is writes:_

_Fang I miss you. You have to come back. Its not the same without you and Angel. And Max is really mad, and I know she misses you too even though she tries not to show it but I know she carries your note around everywhere she goes. PLEASE come back. I love you Fang. Oh, Iggy and Gazzy said hey. _

_Nudge, I'm sorry but I cant come back. I have to do what's best for the flock. You know that. I'm sorry Max is mad, and I miss you guys to. I'm not coming back. Tell the Gasman and Ig, that I said hello, and not to blow up anymore couches. Good luck with saving the world._

_-Fang_

_Okay guy, gotta go._

_-Fang._

I slammed the computer shut, and shoved it in my book back, right as Dylan entered my room. "Ready to go?" He asked. I smiled, and nodded, following him out. It was time to go save the world.

* * *

**(Nudge)**

Ugh! Fang is so annoying. Nudge couldn't believe what he'd written back to her, well, actually she could. It was so…_Fang-Like._ Nudge heard her name being called, shoved their old computer in her back, and ran out to follow the flock. They were once again, setting off to save the world. Hopefully this time, it'll work out a lot better than the last. Only Max didn't know Nudges plan. Nudge had a plan up her sleeve, she was determined to get Fang back.

* * *

**(Iggy)**

Man this sucks! Iggy wished Ella had wings. She's so pretty-or at least Gazzy said she was. "Goodbye Iggy. Good luck, take care of yourself." Ella told him, before kissing him on the cheek. Iggy couldn't see them, but he was almost 100 percent positive that his cheeks were burning bright red. He gave a small smile. "Bye." He said, and quickly followed out the flock.

* * *

**(Gazzy)**

It hurt. It hurt so dang bad! Angel's been taken a lot, but they've always gotten her back and now she was gone forever. He was so mad at himself for not protecting his little sister like an older brother is supposed to. He's the worst brother in the world, and wishes more than anything he could take Angel's place. She was so small, and nice, she didn't deserve to die. And it was all his fault, if he just hadn't-but Gazzy stopped thinking about it as the tears started prickling his eyes. He told Dr. Martinez bye before following Iggy and the rest of the flock out the door. Gazzy was going to kill those people who took away his sister, he was going to kill them all. For Angel.

* * *

**(Dylan)**

Oh this has got to be interesting…

* * *

_How was it? Short? I know. Sorry about that. I'm trying to make them longer. Anyways, I need some ideas, so let me know whatcha got. REVIEW. -TD._


	7. Shadow of the night

**Chapter 6. Shadow of the night**

**(Maya)**

"Ha-Ha, alright, okay, bye Nudge." I said, before shutting the phone. Max's flock had Ella's cell phone, so I was talking on the phone with them. I'd become close with Max and Nudge lately, I like them, and they like me to, despite my trying to kill Max more than once as she'd put it many times before.

I was standing at the entrance of the cave, staring out at the dark night. I almost didn't notice Fang come up beside me, his hands shoved into his pockets. He just blends in so well with the night, you know, with all the black and stuff. "You were talking to them?" He asked quietly, not looking at me, but staring straight ahead at the cod night scene, outside the cave.

I nodded. "Yep."

We were quiet for a little while, not saying anything, just enjoying the peace, till I couldn't help it anymore. "Can I ask you something?" I said softly, finally breaking the silence. The others were asleep, scattered around the cave.

He glanced at me before turning back to look at the moon, and the purple night sky. "Sure." He said emotionlessly. Looking down at my feet, before I looked back up at him, though he still wouldn't look at me. I let out a heavy sigh. "If you love her so much, why do you keep leaving."

"Because I had-" He started but I shook my head. "No you didn't. I know you say you had to do what's best for the flock, but what about right after Angel died, how could you do that to them? How could you just leave like that?" I asked.

Fang was quiet for a moment. Before he turned to look at me, I saw his eyes and cheeks sparkle. It took me a minute before I realized that those were actual _tears_ in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Fang _never_ cries, and as far as I know, he never has, even before I existed. It took away my breath for a minute, and I almost started crying myself. "Because I didn't want them to see me…not strong. They always count on me to be the strong one, but I just couldn't. I didn't want them to see me cry." He said sitting down on the ledge. I sat down next to him.

"So what? They would've understood." I argued.

Fang sighed. "Yeah, maybe. But I couldn't stand all the sadness, I hate seeing them cry. And I already left before, we were just teaming up for the doomsday and first light thing. They knew I wasn't going to stay."

I sighed, and looked at the hawks below us. "Then what's really going on?"

Fang didn't say anything, so neither did I.

Fang stood up and paced. Finally he punch the rock wall. "How could she say that I stopped loving her?" He asked, finally talking. Oh, so that's what was bothering him.

"Because you left her. You no longer had her back. And you were her best friend. She loved you. And she was probably just angry, and confused at seeing you again. But I'd think the same thing after you left twice," I smacked him on the arm. "How could you do that? Angel's not here anymore, and the flock is fine. You don't need to stay away anymore, don't give up on her. Max needs you now more than ever."

Fang sighed. "But I don't know where she is."

I smiled widely and pointed to the six bird-like figures flying toward the cave. Fang looked at me in confusion. "Nudge called. They need the back up, as do we."

The got closer and closer, finally landing right in front of us. Nudge and I smiled brightly, giving each other a high five. I saw Max glaring at Fang. "I'm outta here." She said harshly before turning around and jumping out, snapping out her wings faster than I thought possible.

I gave Fang a stern look and nodded towards Max's retreating figure. "Go after her." I mouthed.

Fang said nothing, ran, and jumped off, snapping out his dark black wings and flying after her. His dark figure retreating in the moonlight, looked like a huge bat as it got further and further away. Or a shadow of the night. Damn, I was so going to start calling him that!

* * *

**I need some ideas. Please Review! -TD**


	8. Stay

**Song for this chapter; **_Stay _**by **_Miley Cyrus _**(please listen)**

**Chapter 7. Stay**

I flew away like a coward. I was supposed to be strong, but with him there, I just couldn't be. My lungs burned, I couldn't breath, the lump in my throat made it almost impossible to concentrate, tears blurred my vision, making it hard to see, my wings felt numb, my whole body felt numb, the whole hole in my chest seemed to hurt worse than before, and I started falling to the ground. Fast.

My wings were like a parachute and slowed me down. When I reached the ground, I crumpled to the ground, my body laid limp, my head on my arm, and tears poured like a flood from my eyes and down my cheeks. To make it even worse it started to _rain_! I suddenly felt someone wrap me in their arms and pull me in their lap. They were the familiar comforting arms, that always made me feel safe when they were wrapped around me. They were Fang's arms.

I tried to get out of his hold but I could because his grip was too tight. I struggled and struggled for a long time, trying to get away, but Fang would just tighten his grip. I couldn't take it anymore and I stopped, fall limp into his strong arms, and sobbed my heart out. It started raining harder, we'd be soaked soon, but I couldn't move.

Fang didn't move either, he just held me, running his hand over my hair, and pressing me tighter to his chest as I sobbed into his shirt. "Shh, its okay, I'm not leaving."

"Really? Because you seem to be doing a lot of that lately." I choked out harshly. Fang didn't even flinch. "I'm sorry." Was all he said.

I started to get up, trying to keep balance on my wobbly legs. Fang sighed. "Where are you going?" I turned around and glared at him. "Why cant you just leave me alone. Why do you have to keep doing this to me, why do you have to keep hurting me?"

"Would you just stop," Fang grabbed my wrist that had the cast on it. "I love you, Max." I looked down at my wrist. "Don't say that." I whispered.

"Max what's wrong. Besides…you know. Something else is bothering you." Fang said. I looked any and everywhere else besides his eyes. "Its all wrong," I whispered. "The flock is falling apart, you're gone, Angel's gone, and it hurts. I'm scared, wondering who's next. Who else I'm going to lose. I'm scared to death that your going to leave again, and again, and again, till I just cant take it anymore. I cant do this. It cant do this anymore. It hurts Fang, it hurts so bad!" I said, started to cry again, like the crybaby I am-or…well, have recently become.

Fang walked up to me, and grabbed my face. "I'm never, ever going to leave you again. I love you, Max." He said before kissing me, with more passion than I thought possible, leaving me light headed and breathless.

Suddenly I jerked up, and my eyes shot down. I looked around quickly, realizing I'd been asleep. I sighed and fell back onto my pillow. Really? Does it always have to be a dream? For once cant it just be real? The good stuff? "Ugh! Life is so not fair!" I screamed into my pillow.

_No one ever said it was._ The Voice suddenly said.

_Ugh, go away. Leave me alone!_ I screamed at it.

_Maximum, there isn't much time. _It said, as it ignored me like usual.

_Yeah, yeah. The world is going to end, blah, blah, blah, and I have to save it, blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before Voice. _I replied in my head.

_No. __**Angel**__ is running out of time. _The Voice told me like it wasn't as big of a deal as it actually _really_ is.

_Angel? She's dead._ I said, confused.

_She's not. But she will be soon. Unless you save her. _The Voice said calmly. It always had that annoying way of being calm at the most urgent of times.

_How? What? Even if she is, how would I get there in time. I have no idea where she is. _I thought back, practically pacing a hole in my floor now.

_Jeb knows._ The Voice replied. I tried to ask the Voice where exactly my mom and Jeb were, but of course it didn't answer, it never answers the most important questions. Quickly I grabbed the flock, got our bags, and ran out. We had to find Jeb and Mom before time was up.

I sighed heavily as we flew through the air. I wished my dreams had been real, I wish we'd found Angel, and that she was safe, I wished Fang was here to stay, I wish he'd kiss me like he had in my dream, and I wish…I wish…that Ari had really been alive, and not just a dream.

"Nudge, call Maya. Tell her that Angel is alive and that we have to find Jeb." I asked her. Nudge nodded, quickly taking the phone from my hand, dialing the number, and holding it up to her ear.

"Maya, Angel is alive. Max says we have to find Jeb because he knows where she is…uh-huh…okay…'kay bye." She said and hung up, hanging the phone back to me. "She said to meet them at the cave and we'll all go."

I sighed. This was _not_ going to be fun.

* * *

**REVIEW! -TD**


	9. Hold my hand like theres no tomorrow, an

_**Chapter 8. Hold my hand like there's no tomorrow, and kiss me breathless**_

I was on a warpath, I was like a tornado of death, killing anything in my way. I was hurricane Max. Their figures got bigger as we got closer to the cave, I could tell they were all watching us. I took a deep breath that burned my lungs, bracing myself, before landing in the cave. My eyes immediately fell on the dark figure, dressed in black, standing against the cave wall. I sucked in another lung burning breath, an landed wobbly on my feet. "Lets go." My voice harsh, with no emotion except anger and determination.

"It's dark." Fang stated, finally speaking from where he stood off to the side. More anger flared up deep inside me. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed," I snapped sarcastically. "Guess what? I don't give a damn. I have to go find Angel. And if you really love her, you'd come too. But I don't even know who you are anymore, so do whatever the hell you want." I said before falling off the edge of the cave and snapping out my wings.

"Yeah!" I heard the Gasman agree before jumping after me. Then Nudge, Dylan, and Iggy last. After I moment_, _I looked back, Fang and Maya were behind us. Hmm, so he had decided to come.

I don't understand, I don't understand what happened to the flock, to Fang, and to me. I don't understand why my family is falling apart, and everything is crumbling to pieces. And I don't know how to do it anymore, I don't know how to stay strong, I don't know how to hold on. I'm the fearless, strong, tough, Max. The leader of the flock, I kick bad guy butt, I live on almost nothing. I keep my flock alive, I show them how to survive. So why do I feel so weak? Why do I feel like I failed? Why do I feel like I'm holding on by a thread?

It's because I lost my best friend. I love my wing man, my first and only love. And I don't know how to live without him. I maybe strong, and tough, but I still need someone to be there for me. I want someone to catch me when I fall, to hold me tight when I'm hurt, to look at me like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world, and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I was someone to lay beside me when I cant sleep, to whisper in my ear. I want someone to hold my hand, to put their arm around my waist and not care what anyone else thinks. I want someone to hold my hand like there's no tomorrow, to kiss me breathless, sending fireworks off in my stomach. I just want someone to love me.

And only Fang can do that. Only Fang knows to always let me have my way. Only he knows what my favorite ice cream is, and where I'm ticklish. Only he knows what drives me nut, and what pisses me off. Only Fang knows that I'd rather him kick my butt, than hold back just because I'm a girl. He's the only one who will give me a good fist flying, fight for the win, knock down the trees fight when I really need one. But Fang left. He didn't want me anymore. And living without him, is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and frankly, I'm not even sure if I can. I don't know who I am without him.

We stayed silent. No one talked to me, and I didn't talk to them. We just flew. All my anger was built up, and I really wished their had been some flying erasers, flyboys, M-Geeks, or G-77 Kids, because I really wanted to kill someone right now me, anger was pulse through my veins, and someone was going to die.

"WHERE IS SHE!" I screamed at Jeb who looked like he'd been dragged behind a race car. I'd beaten the crap out of him, and no one stopped me. Good choice. "Tell me,_**right now**__, _where Angel is or I swear to god I will kill you." I was holding him up against the wall by his throat. "Virginia." he barely choked out.

Hmm. So my dreams had been true…

Despite my protests, the flock, Fang, and Maya made me stop so that we could rest. Guess who's idea it was. Fangs. God I hate him! I wish he'd just go like he said he would. Everyone was asleep, except me. I was pacing back and forth, my hands curled into fists, and my teeth clenched. I was so angry. How was I supposed to do this with Fang here? How was I supposed to make this work when it hurts? Why wouldn't he let me kill Jeb? UGH!

Someone grabbed my wrist and I whipped around to see who it was, my lips pulled back over my teeth. "What the hell do you want?" I practically screamed, when I saw it was Fang. "What's your problem Max."

"You are, you are. Angel is probably dead now, and you guys want to sleep? What happened to you? What about when you left right after we thought Angel died. How could you do that?" I screamed, shoving him backwards. He pushed me back. "Because I had to! Stop because a baby, Max." He said with venom. It really hurt.

"Then stop making me into one!" I yelled. "What did I ever do to you?" He asked, and I saw he immediately regretted letting those words leave his mouth. I turned my back and dropped my head. "Max," He started, but I interrupted.

"J-just go. Just leave me alone." I said, my voice shaky, and not at all sounding like me. I could feel him step close. "Max, I'm sorry." he whispered. I turned to look at him, those damn tears started welling up in my eyes again. "Haven't you hurt me enough?" I whispered. And for the first time, when I looked into Fang's deep dark eyes, I actually saw something. Fang was torn. He didn't know what to say.

"What you said in Paris," Fang said softly. "About me stop loving you. Why in the world would you think that? How could you say that?" He asked. I sat down on the ground, hold my legs to my chest, crying. "How could you just leave like that, Fang? It hurts, it hurts _so _much."

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

I glared up at him. "It's never enough, Fang!" I yelled, jumping back up. "Its never enough to say "I'm sorry"! I doesn't take away the pain, it doesn't change what happened!"

"Well what do you want me to say?" He asked.

I sniffled like the crybaby I am. "I want you to say you love me, Fang. That's all I want, I just- I just want you to love me. _Please._" I said the last word so softly, I wasn't sure if I even really spoke it. It wasn't like me to beg, I'd never done it in my life, but nor have I ever cried this much in my whole life. Its because I'm not me without him.

Fang stepped close to me, so close our feet were touching. I looked up at him, his deep black eyes pouring into mine. We stood there, staring at each other for the longest of time. I clenched my teeth, trying so hard not to let me tears fall, not in front of Fang, but with him here, I was about as strong as a lady bug, against an elephant. I couldn't find my breath, it all rushed out in a _whoosh._

Fang reached up, and touched my cheek with his hand, wiping away my tears with his thumb. I hadn't notice how close his face was to mine till now. He left his hand on my neck. "I love you, Max." He finally whispered, and before I could lose it, he leaned forwards, softly pressing his gentle lips to mine. I closed my eyes, if I open them, and he's not there, and I realize this is a dream, I'm going to be pissed. I opened them, and my legs felt numb, I couldn't hold myself up, because Fang, he was still standing there. Fang grabbed my waist, and held me, pressing me tight to him. Unfortunately his lips left mine, and he looked in my eyes. "I love you, Max. More than anything else in this world." He told me again. And I was pretty positive that this had to be a dream.

"I don't know if we'll die trying to save Angel, if our expiration dates will kick in, or if we'll even live to be twenty. I don't know if we'll get the chance to live as long as normal people do, but I do know, that every second, every moment of however long our life is, your hand is the one I want to be holding. And I don't ever want to let go."

Besides his note, that was the longest, and sweetest thing Fang had ever spoke. I couldn't breathe, and thank god Fang was holding me because my whole body felt numb, and my head felt dizzy. This time, there was no way to stop my tears. Fang kissed them away with his lips before he touched them softly back to my lips. "I love you, Max." He said again when he pulled away. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying me head in his shoulder. "Don't leave me, Fang, never again." I said into his jacket.

Fang ran his hand over my hair in a sweet but not Fang-like way, and what he said next, I was pretty sure there was no way it came from him. "Never again, sweetie," He promised. "I made that mistake too many times." I smiled into his neck, breathing in his familiar scent that I'd missed so very much. I pulled back to look at his face, and smiled bigger than I ever have before. Nothing could've possibly been better than this moment, Fang holding me tight, telling me he loved me. Yep. Nothin' better.

I touched my lips to Fang's once more, and he didn't protest. Suddenly we heard clapping and cheering from behind us, it made me jump, and pull away. I blushed bright when I say the flock, Dylan, and Maya, all standing there with huge smiles, clapping and cheering. They all ran over and trampled us in a huge group hug, despite Fang's protests and embarrassment.

Finally we all stacked our fists, Fang was still holding my other hand. "Thank god they're back together." Nudge muttered. Gazzy nodded in agreement. "I know, I'd rather all the kissy face than the weepy Max." I slapped him playfully on the head, laughing, before we all threw out fists in the air. "TO ANGEL!" We all yelled.

Fang and I looked at each other, smiling brightly.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Review. -TD**


	10. Not meant to be

_**PLEASE READ -**Look guys, I understand the last chapter wasn't perfect, and the character were OOC-ish. I'm sorry about that. But as you know the characters belong to JP, he made them up, and only one person in this world can act exactly like them, and that's James Patterson because he created them. So forgive me if they don't act and think like they do in the real books, but incase you havent noticed, I am not James Patterson, nor will I ever be, and therefore, my story shouldn't be exactly like his books, that's impossible. I'm sorry if my story doesn't live up to your expectations but I don't care. I write for me, about me, to entertain myself, this is what __**I **__like, and what I want to read. If you want to read something different, something you like, than right your own damn story. (Sorry for being harsh, its who I am.) Continue reading if you would like. -TinyDancer._

* * *

**Song for this chapter: Not meant to be by Theory Of A Deadman **

* * *

**Chapter 9. Not meant to be**

"Max what's wrong?" Fang asked. I looked at him nervously. "I'm sorry," I knew I wouldn't be able to do this is I was looking at him, so I stared down at my hands, playing with my ring. "I can't do this. I can't be with you. I love you, and I'll love you forever, but maybe were just not meant to be."

I took my chances, and quickly glanced up at him. He looked as confused as ever. "I don't understand, what're you saying?" He asked. I sighed, staring back down at my hands. "We had our chance, and it didn't work out. Maybe all we're meant to be, is just friend, best friends, but nothing more."

"You think I'm going to leave again, don't you?" He said with a knowing look on his face. "No…I don't know. It's just, I cant do this, not anymore Fang. It hurts too much. I just need to concentrate on finding Angel, right now, okay?" I asked, a lump in my throat making it hard to talk. Fang didn't say anything, he just gave me a small nod before walking away.

* * *

**(Angel)**

You know that voice inside Max's head? Angel began to feel like she had one just like it. The worst part(besides the obvious, of course)? Unfortunately, it sound like none other than Max herself. The one and only. And it was making Angel nuts. Angel hears voices all the time, when she listens to people's thoughts, but Max all the time, inside her head, when every she wants is a lot different, and enough to drive Angel over the edge. But Angel began to think, it probably was just her conscience…that sound a whole lot like Max.

Angel looked over into the crate beside her. There were two little baby boys in there. Aw, they were so cute, sort of like the baby penguins she'd seen in Antarctica. The ones Max would let her have. I bet she'd let Angel have the boys though. They had little mini wings, though, that way the wouldn't have to carry them. Max did say Angel couldn't have anymore pets…but nothing about anymore friends. Angel smiled. If she got out, she was going to take them with her, back to the flock. Oh, Max was just going to love them!

Angel read their minds, they were scared and confused, well the older one was. Angel had over heard(more like read their minds)the white coats say the little boy was just barely two, and the older one was three and a half. The older one's thoughts were clearer and more put together. His name was Joshua, but his mommy had called him Joshie. And the little boy was Braxton. They were defiantly brothers, you could tell just by looking at them, if Angel hadn't knew how old they were, she'd probably of mistaken them as twins.

Angel started talking to Joshie. He was hyper, and smiling, and a sweet little boy. She became friends with them, and when she read his mind, she knew he felt better now, he wasn't as scared with Angel there. Angel smiled at her new friends. Silently promising them a new home…that is if the three of them ever got out of there.

* * *

**(Max)**

"No it isn't!" I yelled. "Oh, yes it is!" Fang argued.

"Is not!

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Maya finally yelled at us, we immediately shrunk under her voice. "I cant believe you guys! You've been fighting and bickering non-stop all day. And now your arguing over whether or not the sky is blue? What's next? You guys going to argue over whether or not you two were fighting?" Maya demanded.

"We were not fighting, we were having a bunch of very large disagreements." Fang defended himself.

"We were too fighting!" I argued back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maya roll her eyes and dramatically sigh heavily with her hand on her hip. I felt like the next second she be tapping the invisible watch on her wrist. "You're just mad because I didn't want to be with you anymore!" I retorted back at Fang.

Fang scoffed. "Like I care. I'll just be with Maya!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah because she looks exactly like-wait, oh that's right, _me_! Well fine, I'll just go be with Dylan, after all he's _perfect!_ He was made for me!" I snarled.

Fang didn't say anything, he just scowled at me. I'd hit a nerve.

"Guys, can we just go and have this _fun_ little love fest _after_ we save Angel?" Iggy demanded impatiently. I sighed, took one glances and Fang and did a running take off. You know, because I'm Max, and I always run away. Psh.

Fang and I started fight again as we flew, over whether or not we were still fighting.

* * *

**This is really short I know, but I didn't want to **_**not**_** put anything up for you guys today, so its this or nothing. Take what you get and LIKE IT! Please review! -TD**


	11. I'm So, So, Sorry

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I get focused on one story, then I get bored, and don't know what to do, and move on to the next. Sometimes updating my other ones and sometime posting new ones. I have the whole next chapter planned out in my head, and hopefully will get it posted tonight or tomorrow. But I can't promise you guys, you know I never do what I say I'm going to do, but I'll try my damnedest. So please hang in there, stay with me. And thanks for being so patient.**

**As always,**

**Love, TinyDancer-InTheRain.**

**P.S.**** - I'd love some ideas for this, or any of my other stories. I have a writers block(which I tend to get often), and I want to know what you'd like to read, so that I can add it in my story(smiley face).**


	12. The End

**Please read what I have to say to you below. Its important_. _**

_Before you start reading the story, I want to apologize for my laziness, and lack of updating. My dance recital is coming up, and I have to work really hard at dance, which I have every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and on the weekend, and then I'm just wiped afterwards. My recital is in May, so hopefully I'll be on here a lot more after its over, with a lot quicker updates. Thanks so much for sticking with me, and hanging in there, I know how annoying it is when people don't update for long periods of time and I'm truly sorry for that. But my co-writer of the story, AnikaandAj__, is her FF name but she's really been working hard and trying to help me out with this. So please, take a minute to send her a message, or mention her in a review, to thank her for all her work. I swear you would not have this chapter, ever, if it weren't for her. More than half the stuff in this chapter is her idea, so please give her the credit. _

~ Love, TinyDancer-InTheRain

**This **_is_** the final, and very last chapter of this story.**

_Yes, its true, this is the last chapter. But don't fret my little pretties, my co-writer AnikaandAj is working on the beginning of the next story. There will be a story to follow this. I'm continuing the series(even though in the real M. Ride books there will be only 8 books total), kind of like a ninth book. I know what you're say, you're saying that this story, was not long enough at all to count as a book, and I know, but I'm not really writing a book am I? No. So, we'll just pretend alright. If you want to know details about the next story, my next M. ride story, that continues this series, like, the name of it, and when it will be posted and stuff. Then send me, or my co-writer a message and we'd be more than happy to let you know, and tell you whatever you wanted to know._

* * *

**Chapter 10. The End**

**Part 1: **This was just asking for it. This was just asking to die. You would not believe where we are. We are back at Dr. Whacky-Quacky's laboratory of evil science, otherwise known as The Death Wish, for mutants and bird kids like ourselves. But my little mind reader is telling me that I have to save Fang, which made no sense to me, but she told me that I'd figure it out when I got here. So here we are, sneaking around the crazy doctors place, just waiting to get captured and sentenced to our death. God, I just love being me. Wouldn't you want to me? …yeah, that's what I thought. I don't even want to be me.

I turned and walked into a room, only to be met with blindness. The room wasn't just dark, and my eyes didn't get used to it. Even when its dark, the flock and I can see because of our enhanced vision, but I _can't_ see in this dark room. I should be able to though, I've never **not** been able to see in the dark. I blindly search around, my arms out in front of me, and my feet feeling the floor around me to make sure I didn't fall into or on something. Finally I found the light switch and flipped it on. But only to become more confused. I saw the black shadow of Fang, curled up in a dog crate. But I don't understand how that could be-

Before I could finish my train of thought, someone grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the room, and flipping the light of as we left. They didn't speak as they pulled me across the hallway, shoved me in a room, and closed the door behind me. I looked around, and the first thing I saw was the crazy doctor smiling in the middle of the room, his hands intertwined together in front of him. "Ah Max, I knew you'd come…" He said in that creepy evil voice of his that sent shivers down my spine.

"Let Fang go NOW!" I screamed at him.

Dr. GH stayed calm, still smiling. "I can't do that yet, my dear Max. But hows about we make a little deal, and exchange persay…?"

I agreed to the doctors deal. And as he went to let Fang out, with me following close behind him, I heard the beginning of a fight errupt in the backround, and I knew the flock had found some knew guards/inventions/creations/mutants to kill, and had started a fight. "What the hell is going on, where's the flock?" Fang said rushing out of there and into the hall, his head whipping from side to side, trying to find the flock and figure out what all the noise was. We ran after him, towards the room of the battle. But It calmed down, and came to a stop, right before we even got there.

Sparks were flickering across the linoleum tiles of the lab room as I slipped back into the doorway. I was more than surprised, and breath taken to see my little Angel standing there, she was pretty beat up, but she was still there, and she was safe…for now, at least. I caused myself to breathe heavily as if I had really just fought alongside the flock and I hid my shattered thoughts from Angel. Something's were better off kept to myself, even if I desperately want her to know that I wasn't truly evil. It was too late for that now as Dr. Goompa Loompa's fancy professional shoes clicked with each step he took toward the fragment of my...Fang's flock. A grin spread across his face that was half concealed in the shadows letting me know he was going to make this as painful on me as he could. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I gave a stern look to the flock, and told them all to get out of here now. But only Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge obeyed. Angel and Fang stood there, sending daggers and the doctor. And Dr. Hagan turned to look at Fang, flashing him an evil smirk. I wanted to punch him in the jaw, but I couldn't. So I stood still, both my fists, and my teeth were clenched tightly, as I stared back and fourth between Fang and the doctor. "Fang, I hope you three are having a happy reunion." He said as if he was greeting an old friend. A low growl came from Fang's throat, making me wonder just what was done to him here. I would probably never find out though. Angel and I were in a protective stance, guarding Fang from possible being taken again. Although I knew that he didn't care about Fang being there anymore. He got what he wanted. I hated him even more for it. I hated knowing that he won. I hated knowing that after just seeing Fang again, he would be gone like that. I hated knowing that whatever Dr. Gunthenstein was going to do to me, it would be worse than the school.

"What do you want?" He snarled, knuckles clenched for a battle. 'Angel, go ahead. Me and Fang got it from here.' I told her in my mind. I expected her to refuse and argue that she was just as capable as us, but she gave me a curt nod and began to run, her sneakers squeaking until I heard a whoosh of feathers. I didn't want her to see what was going to happen. I had a feeling she was hovering right outside, but I've been known to be paranoid.

"I said what do you want!" Fang repeated angrily. Dr. Gunthie Wunthie didn't answer, his eyes just rested on me. I would've flinched if I hadn't already known. Fang tried to put a protective arm around me, but I stepped back towards Dr. G. H. He looked as if I had just burned him. "Max. Don't." Fang snarled at me, like it was an order.

"Yes, Fang. Believe what you want, but Max joined me. If only you and the flock hadn't betrayed her. Then she wouldn't have realized that nobody loves her." Gunther Hagen taunted. I put on an impassive mask so that my rage at Gunther Hagen lying wouldn't show. If it did, he would hurt Fang again.

"Liar!" Fang yelled. His eyes flickered to me and I solemnly shook my head no. Fang staggered back, at first, shock flickered across his face, and then, he became mad. Fury took over his body, and he started to shake in complete anger. I knew he was angry because he felt more betrayed than he did when Angel had pretended to switch over to the evil side. He felt more betrayed and more backstabbed ever, in his whole life, because it was me who was the traitor. And only I could see that, no one else could ever see it, and to me, it was written all over his face, and he knew I could see it, so he didn't even try to hide it.

"Fang,…" I sighed. "You and the flock are my family, I love you guys, and since I'm the leader, I have to do what I feel is right, and this is whats best for-"

"Save it," he interrupted. "You have no idea what's best for us. You never have. Even Angel was a better leader because she kept us safe. Angel could've died, we thought she was dead. And you let me almost die twice now! He's right. Nobody loves you and the next time I see you, I'll kill you myself." And with that he flew out of Gunther Hagen's lair leaving me not able to breathe. I didn't know what would happen if I did, would I cry, would I explode, would I puke, would I scream? I took in a breath and saw red blinding me. I stepped back towards Gunther Hagen and he put a hand on my shoulder that was a bit too tight. I knew what i wanted now, i wanted revenge. And the only way to get it was to give in to Gunther Hagen completely.

* * *

**Part Two: **I wondered how long I had left, I knew it'd be soon, but when? How many more thoughts will run through my head? How many more tears will streak down my check, leaving a burning trail, each tear being something I'd never get to do again, or someone I'd never get to see again. And how many more breaths will I take. A lot? Like a hundred, or fifty? Or maybe just one. Maybe a half of one? How many more beats, will my heart make? These questions went slowly through my brain, and felt like they were on fire the whole it got harder and harder to breathe, I knew I was getting closer. But I wasn't afraid to die, I came to peace with the idea of death a long time ago. No one wanted or loved me. I was a mistake, and an experiment gone wrong. I can't even protect my flock, my family anymore. And I can't bare to live another second, knowing I could lose every single one of them. And, at least, I'm going in the place of someone I love. That's got to count for something right? Yeah, I know, I'm still going to hell...if there is such a thing.

The room I was in was pitch dark, and scarier than most rooms I've almost died in before. I closed my eyes, probably for the last time. And shed my last tears, saying my goodbye silently inside my Iggy, and Gazzy. I love you guys, and please, don't blow up the world while I'm gone. Goodbye Nudge, I love you, and strangely enough, I miss your motor mouth, I wish you were here to comfort me now. And Total, you are most defiantly the best, and coolest talking, and flying dog I've ever had. Smartest too. Mom, I love you, and I'll miss your specialty cookies. Ella, I love you. Jeb, I still don't understand you, and I still hate you for bringing me into this world. And Angel, there's so much I could say to you, but you already know what I have to say. Take care of the family, I love you. And please don't take over the world while I'm gone. And finally Fang, I've never been so hurt in my life, but at the same time, I've never loved like I loved you. So thank you. I love you.I'd say I'll have to get back to the saving-the-world part later, but I guess I can't. Maybe, just maybe, I already did save the world.

I felt my heart beats take a down fall, and as quick as lightening, they started to slow down, and disappear. I tried to open my eyes, but that was a lost cause. My thoughts stopped coming because I knew I was complete, I'd thought and said everything that need to be thought. Finally, I knew, as i struggled to breathe, that it wouldn't be more than a minute till I was forever gone.

Fang's words ran through my head one last time, so slow that it physically pained me.

He stared straight into my eyes, with deep intensity. Fang's hands were curled into fists so tight, that his knuckle had turned completely white, and I felt like I could practically see his nails splitting the skin on the palms of his hands. Fang's teeth were gritted when he spoke. Each word like a knife in the head. _You're right __**Max**_, He spit my name out like I'd become the devil or something. _No one loves you! _He yelled. Fang took one last look at me, made a face that told me how disgusted his was with me, and whipped around angrily. Standing on the railing, I could barely see him in the dark of night. No sun, no moon. Just the dark, coldness of the black night. And I saw his shadow, once more, fly into the night sky, knowing I'd never see him again.

_No one loves you,… no one loves you,… no one loves you…no one loves you. _His words kept repeating over and over again in my head. I could swear they were killing me faster than what Dr. Gunther-Hagen had done to me. _No one loves you._ The thought tolled through my mind one more time, before it disappeared. But I knew, it would forever break my already broken heart. Fang's words confirmed what I needed to do, to let go. No one loves me, and I can't take care of

My final breaths rolled around, I could feel it. I made myself relax, lulling myself. I laid my hand over my heart, barely able to hear, the last faint sounds of my slowly beating heart. Finally I choked as I sucked in my last breathe of air. And I felt myself quickly slipping away.

Goodbye,…

I love you.

The last thought I had was;

_No one loves you,…You have nothing to live for._

* * *

**The end. Thanks so much for reading this story, it means a lot. And the continuation story will hopefully be posted soon. Please, please, review. It means a lot. -TD, and AnikaandAj.**


	13. Sequel?

Well, guess what?

**I'M BACK! **_(That's kind of creepy, I'm imagining someone in a horror movie saying that. Haha)_

My Fanfiction has not been working for like a year and its been driving me absolutely nuts. But I'm here now, so that's what counts. I believe I had told you guys I would make a sequel to this story, and I always keep good on my word. But its been a long time, and it was put on the back burn, honestly I forgot, not that I would have been able to upload it anyways. So I just read the first 16 chapters of the _real _final book in MR, so if you havent done that than go check it out. I was just wondering if you guys cared about this story anymore, considering the actual real one is about to come out soon.

**I'd like to know if everyone still wants me to do a sequel to this story? Because I already have it ready in my mind.**

**Or…. if you guys wanted, I could leave off from James Pattersons 16 chapter excerpt of Nevermore, the 8****th**** and final book of the series.**

**Let me know, Love you guys**

**-T.D.**


End file.
